Seul
by pf59
Summary: Le Destinée est intelligent, ça, Nicholas le savait. Mais qu'il soit tordu, pervers et à le pousser à lier une amitié avec Eli... Relation amicale entre Rush et Eli... Relation amicale de Rush? Oui c'est possible! Humour surtout ;


**Titre: **Seul

**Auteur: **pf59

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing: **Rush / Eli (juste de l'amitié ;))

**Genre: **Humour, friendship.

**Période temporelle: **Avant la stase évidemment lol.

**Disclaimer:** On se côtise pour sauver au moins Rush et Eli. A la limite tout le vaisseau à l'exception de Chloé :p

**Résumé: **Le Destinée est intelligent, ça, Nicholas le savait. Mais qu'il soit tordu, pervers et à le pousser à lier une amitié avec Eli...

**Note:** Fiction basée sur le point de vue de Rush mais parfois en vue extérieure. Les italiques seront là pour exprimer ses pensées. Pas de but précis si ce n'est que j'avais envie de le faire.

* * *

_**Seul**_

* * *

_Destinée, satané vaisseau naviguant entre les étoiles. J'avais réussi à craquer son code il y a déjà plusieurs mois. Cette salle de contrôle, où je me perdais durant des heures à comprendre le fonctionnement complexe du Destinée, était devenue une autre chambre pour moi. Et pourtant, même après avoir craqué le code, je n'étais pas satisfait. Depuis que je suis arrivé à bord, je dors peu, je mange juste le nécessaire, et encore, de force parce qu'en général, je vous assure que même les pires recettes de la Terre ont meilleur goût que la nourriture de Baker. Mais c'est toujours ça. Et puis, le café, Brody tente d'en créer, sans résultats, il est plus doué pour l'alcool. A croire qu'il en garde pour lui vu le peu qu'il produit,_ le scientifique se mit à rire ironiquement. _Je devrais peut-être lui en demander. _

"Un Nicholas Rush alcoolique, voilà qui serait intéressant à étudier, s'éleva une voix que le barbu commençait à ne connaître que trop bien et un pincement au coeur lui prenait à chaque fois qu'il entendait _cette_voix.

-Gloria..., souffla-t-il davantage pour lui-même. _Tu sais que je déteste quand tu apparais sous cette forme, Destinée._

-Je le sais, souria l'entité du vaisseau, mais si j'étais un membre de l'équipage, tu ne serais pas encore content.

-Tu es troublante, tu sais, soupira l'Ecossais en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se caressant la barbe.

-En réalité, tu n'es jamais content, Nick. Le-dit Nick se tourna rapidement vers _elle_.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux cette fois? Je ne sais même pas si je dois dire elle ou il quand je pense à toi..._

-Parce qu'il n'y a pas de quoi l'être.

-Tu es le seul qui a accepté le _jeu_depuis le début, et pourtant, jamais je ne t'ai vu le mettre en pause, juste pour souffler.

_C'est pas vrai..._, rit-il intérieurement, un rire pourtant amer. Il détestait ça, mais elle avait raison.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois?

-Ton état mental m'inquiète. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, souria l'entité qui se leva du fauteuil, scruttant l'espace.

-Je vais très bien!

-Tu es instable! Oh, ça, j'ai l'habitude, mais ces temps-ci, j'ai remarqué que ton état était quelque peu...aléatoire.

-Aléatoire_? _Nick s'étrangla légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel. Je suis pas un programme! _Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure. Ils me prendraient pour un fou..._

-Ca change pas trop de d'habitude, ricana-t-elle.

-Hilarant, s'exprima le scientifique d'un ton acerbe.

-Qu'est ce qui est hilarant? Fit un homme qui apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

_Oh pas lui. Destinée, tu peux pas l'enfermer quelques heures histoire qu'il me foute la paix? _Hélas, elle lui fit un hochement de tête négatif en guise de réponse alors qu'elle s'en allait. _Evidemment_...

-Colonel Young, salua sèchement le scientifique sans le voir.

-Alors? Demanda le militaire se postant derrière le meilleur scientifique du vaisseau, bien que ça lui fendait le coeur de se l'admettre.

-Je pensais juste à une des innombrables blagues ridicules d'Eli, cracha-t-il, mais il savait que Young ne le croyait pas mais ça, il s'en fichait royalement. _Je vois bien dans tes yeux que t'as envie de me tuer, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. _Alors? Qu'y a-t-il au menu du jour?

-Potage de légumes aliens au rhum, déclara d'un air compatissant.

-Je retirerais juste le potage dans ce cas, déclara l'Ecossais retournant à son travail.

-Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool! Fit-il en s'asseyant.

-Et vous êtes trop bavard! Vous m'empêchez de travailler! Cracha Nicholas.

-A 2h du matin? Souligna le chef du vaisseau.

_Tu veux que j'aille me coucher, je le sais, je ne sais pas combien de jours de sommeil en retard j'ai accumulé, mais je m'en fiche._

-C'est relatif! Il fait noir à l'extérieur du vaisseau 24h/24 lorsqu'on est en VSL.

-Allez vous reposer Rush! Souffla son supérieur sachant très bien qu'il allait devoir le convaincre. _Pourquoi continuer ce jeu? Tu sais que je refuserais!_

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi? Tenta le scientifique en le sondant. _Destinée, tu peux pas lui refaire une simulation pour qu'il me laisse tranquille?_

-Je m'inquiète pour chacun des membres de ce vaisseau.

-Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas le Colonel Young! Le Colonel Young n'est pas un homme à s'inquiéter pour un type qu'il a abandonné, tirailla le barbu aux manches blanches.

-Et qu'il a sauvé d'un vaisseau alien, ajouta Everett.

-Ils m'ont capturé par votre faute, dit-il en haussant le ton peut-être un peu trop.

-Allez vous reposer c'est un ordre! Volker est réveillé il peut vous remplacer!

-Il n'est qu'un incompétent! Cracha Rush. _Il a failli me faire griller une fois cet imbécile. Pauvre Brody...devoir se taper un boulet pareil._

-A part Eli, vous ne supportez personne, sourit le commandant de bord. _Enfoiré!_

-A dans 3h! Souffla l'Ecossais se levant pour se diriger vers ses quartiers.

-6h! Le retint le colonel.

-5h! _Tu ne lâcheras rien._

-5h! Accepta Young.

* * *

_Enfin dans mes quartiers! A peine je referme ma porte que..._

-Nick! Fit la voix du vaisseau réincarnée en Gloria.

-Quoi encore? Cracha-t-il en se déshabillant. _Désolé..._

-Pourquoi? Le questionna l'entité.

-..., lui répondit le scientifique en se retournant pour la fixer.

-Tu n'as qu'Eli et Chloé en amis et pourtant...jamais tu ne vas les voir, lâcha-t-elle légèrement attristée.

-Je n'ai pas d'amis! Répondit sèchement l'Ecossais retirant enfin son dernier vêtement ne se retrouvant plus qu'en sous-vêtement.

-Eux, te considèrent comme tel, ajouta le Destinée.

-Si ça leur fait plaisir de se noyer dans des illusions perdues. _Encore une discussion inintéressante avant de dormir..._

-Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas du reste du chemin qu'il te reste à accomplir avant que tu ne t'éteignes? A l'entente de ces paroles, Rush se retourna vers elle.

-Je profites déjà! Je fais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé depuis..., Rush marqua une pause, avant de reprendre, d'une voix tremblante, ...que je t'ai laissé, conclut-il en tournant son regard vers la vitre.

-Je ne parles pas de ça et tu le sais! Rush soupira.

-Je me contrefiche de ça! Maintenant je dois dormir! Il vit Gloria lever un sourcil, surprise.

-Depuis quand tu obéis aux ordres du Colonel Young? Ajouta la femme d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

-Depuis que tu es entrée dans mes quartiers! Lui répondit froidement le scientifique s'allongeant dans son lit alors que Gloria s'en leva.

-Vas vers eux! Tu n'as rien à craindre! Conclut l'entité qui commençait à disparaître.

-Bonne nuit! Termina l'Ecossais avant de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Nick! A demain!

-On est déjà demain! Râla-t-il toujours les yeux fermés. Se laissant lentement envahir par Morphée.

* * *

_Ce Young est un sale type! M'ordonner de partir en navette non mais franchement! Moi, avec Eli, Scott et Volker. Encore Eli ça va...mais les deux autres... Surtout Scott! Rien qu'un toutou bien accroché aux basques de son Colonel. Espérons que cette planète en vaille la peine! Je déteste perdre mon temps!_Il fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées lorsque des secousses se firent sentir.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Rush en fixant le pilote.

-On est secoué, lui répondit Dale.

-Bravo quelle déduction Monsieur Volker!

-Il y a une forte activitée sur cette planète! Déclara Scott.

-Et pourquoi on a rien détecté? S'enquit Eli.

-Les capteurs se brouillaient quand on tentait de scanner la planète. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir ce qui leur arrivait qu'une violente secousse les faisait s'écraser dans la forêt.

* * *

_Il fait clair...argh trop clair! Je tente de m'acclimater à la luminosité ambiante. Enfin! Je regarde aux alentours. Pourquoi suis-je le dernier réveillé? Pourquoi Volker est réveillé avant moi? Combien de temps on a perdu?_

-Alors princesse? Ca va? Vous allez bien? Demanda une voix moqueuse. _Je vais te tuer._

-E...Eli! Articula difficilement le chef scientifique gisant au sol. Il vit que le brillant geek était en train de réparer quelque chose.

-Vous inquiétez pas on est encore vivant! On s'est écrasé sur la planète! Volker et Scott sont partis chercher à manger.

-Combien de temps? Fit l'Ecossais s'époussetant machinalement alors que l'autre ne daigner jeter un regard vers lui. _Sympa..._

-De quoi?

-Tu sous-entends qu'on va devoir rester ici pendant un certain temps donc...combien? Le questionna-t-il, se dirigeant vers Eli.

-Au moins 24h!

-Le Destinée doit repartir dans..., il regarda le cadran, 33 heures! Merveilleux!

-Voyez le bon côté des choses! On prend l'air! Rush le fixa et l'assassina du regard alors qu'Eli, lui, se contenta juste de sourire. _C'est qu'il se fout de moi cet insolent! Il me le paiera. Mais...minute!_

-24 heures...seul... avec Volker..., il marqua un silence avant de reprendre tout en se levant, Ya de l'alcool? Il se dirigea vers Eli lorsqu'il l'entendit rire. Quoi?

-Vous aimez vraiment personne? Fit le jeune geek.

-C'est juste un crétin! Marmonna l'homme aux cheveux longs.

-Et vous bizarre! Défia le plus intelligent des deux, selon Rush.

-Et toi tu parles trop.

-Asocial!

-Et je suis pas une princesse! Conclut l'Ecossais en lui assénant une petite claque sur la tête.

-On a rarement vu une princesse à barbe! Ricana Monsieur Wallace. _Il doit pas connaître la femme du Prince Charles alors..._

-Et j'avais jamais vu un garçon aussi têtu et immature! Balança Nicholas.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez un bon fond, en fait. Très loin en vous, certes, c'est indéniable, mais vous devez un avoir un, sourit tendrement le plus jeune.

-Pardon? S'offusqua-t-il alors qu'ils furent interrompus par la voix de Scott qui revenait.

-Enfin réveillé? Il était temps!

* * *

_C'était les 24 heures les plus longues de toute ma vie! Volker qui conversait avec Eli et Scott sur des sujets inintéressants. Ce jeu durait 5 heures, 5 interminables heures. Je pensais naïvement que ça pouvait pas être pire. Ô quelle belle erreur mon cher Nicholas! Ils ont voulu jouer à je ne sais plus quel jeu...et évidemment ils m'ont fait participé malgré de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses. Ils voulaient que je dise qui me faisait craquer à bord du vaisseau...hélas pour moi, je...je n'avais pas compris le sens de la question. C'est comme ça que j'ai répondu que...c'était le Colonel Young! Pourquoi ils doivent poser des questions mieilleuses et qui n'intéressent personne?_

_Enfin, j'étais revenu dans mes quartiers. Je me dirigeais évidemment vers la douche. Une bonne douche ô combien relaxante..._, Rush soupira, _que du bonheur! Les Anciens avaient inventé un outil du quotidien intéressant!_

-Vous êtes différent pas si différent des Anciens, Nick, sourit une voix qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre, mais pas à cet instant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Fit l'Ecossais en tentant de se cacher d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne peux ressentir aucune excitation, ricana l'entité.

-Mais tu peux rire, soutint le scientifique.

-Je suis complexe, tu le sais Nick, affirma-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

-Si tu me disais pourquoi tu étais venue? _Je suis déjà assez fatigué comme ça, et comme je sens que le débriefing avec Young va être long et ennuyant._

-Comment était la mission? Il se retourna aussitôt la fusillant du regard.

-Et avec Eli?

-Qu'est ce que t'as avec lui?

-Je veux juste que mon meilleur élément ouvre les yeux.

-Sur quoi? _Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore?_

-Sur ce sentiment que tu refoules envers Eli.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas amoureux de lui, répondit catégoriquement Nicholas. _Non mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous en ce moment à m'énerver?_

-Evidemment que non, Nick, mais tu ne rejettes pas sa présence contrairement aux autres.

-T'es juste là pour dire des âneries ou pour me dire quelque chose de concret?

-..., elle disparut aussitôt non sans un sourire approbateur en baissant son regard alors que Rush tenta de s'habiller.

* * *

_J'ai faim! Heureusement, ce qu'on avait mangé avait un meilleur goût que les aliments que l'on a récupéré depuis ces dernières semaines. Je me dirige vers le mess, je prends juste mon repas et je pars bosser. Il est déjà 6h20! J'entrais donc dans le mess, évidemment vide à cette heure, ou presque, il y avait les inconditionnels. Young assis à une table avec Eli. Et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas et que je ne souhaitais pas connaître. Je m'asseyais donc à une table vide sous le regard curieux de deux. Je pris ma fourchette avant de me stopper._

-Quoi? Fis-je sans leur afficher le moindre regard.

-Venez vous asseoir avec nous, demanda le colonel. _Pour te voir de près? Même de loin tu m'exaspères._

-Je ne vous ferais pas ce plaisir! Lâcha l'homme aux manches blanches.

-Oh allez Nicholas venez! S'amusa le geek.

-Depuis quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom Eli? Dit l'Ecossais d'un ton acerbe.

-Vous le faites bien vous! Et puis c'est ce qu'on fait entre amis! _Je me stoppa net. Non mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez les Terriens?_

-Bon, moi j'y vais! A tout à l'heure Eli! S'exclama Everett en se levant, ne faites pas de bêtises, souffla-t-il à l'Ecossais en souriant avant de quitter le mess. _Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas! Et je n'en ferais aucun! Argh et ça y est il vient! Adieu tranquilité!_

-Alors? Le questionna déjà .

-Quoi? Cracha Rush.

-Bien dormi?

-Par rapport à un Terrien, dormir 8h, ici, c'est déjà un luxe, souligna-t-il.

-Et vous, 6h c'est déjà un exploît, sourit le jeune prince des maths.

-Je suis l'un de ceux qui ont le peu dormi depuis notre arrivée sur ce vaisseau, _C'est vrai que souvent, Young doit m'ordonner d'aller dormir. Ou bien TJ._

-Young ne dort pas assez non plus, remarqua le jeune scientifique.

-Il est le chef, malheureusement...

-Oh arrêtez vous craquez pour lui, pouffa le geek. _Voilà pourquoi je déteste discuter avec les autres. Vous dites des choses embarassantes, bien que erroné dans ce cas, et ils vous le rappelle...Agaçant!_

-Je vous avais dit que la prochaine fois que vous en parliez je vous tuerais, le menaça du regard Nick.

-Vous pouvez pas me tuer, je suis le seul qui vous supporte et le seul que vous supportez, après sa tirade, Eli souria et pu voir un petit rictus sur les lèvres de son ami. _Enfoiré tu sais que t'as raison en plus. Mais je ne te supporte pas tout le temps pour autant. Mais j'avoue, depuis que tu as...perdu Ginn, d'une certaine façon, j'essaie pourtant de t'aider à surmonter ça._

-Rappelez-moi de ne pas partir en mission si Volker y participe aussi, se moqua-t-il gentiment, il vit également son ami sourire.

-Dommage que le reste de l'équipage ne puisse vous voir comme moi, soupira le plus jeune.

-La ferme Eli.

-Vous êtes fou, mais sympa, sourit son ami.

-On l'est tous un peu, Young l'est davantage par contre, fit le barbu. _Pour les humains normaux, il y a de quoi devenir fou sur ce vaisseau..._

-Bon je vais faire un tour vous venez? S'exclama le jeune homme en se levant de la table.

-Pourquoi je vous suivrais?

-Parce que vous avez fini de déjeuner et que vous allez vous diriger vers la salle de contrôle pour travailler, songea Wallace.

-Théorie intéressante, fit le plus âgé, un léger rictus sur les lèvres, preuve de son amusement. _Tu parles trop...mais t'es sympa._

-Allez venez! J'ai une théorie intéressante pour vous, dévoila le prince des maths sachant pertinemment qu'il l'aurait sur ce terrain. _Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments...déloyal!_

-Laquelle?

-C'est un secret!

-Je n'aime pas les secrets, déclara froidement Nicholas.

-Je sais vous n'aimez rien, se moqua-t-il mais devant la moue de son ami, il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule. Et pourtant c'est vous qui avz caché à tous que vous aviez craqué le code. _Je sais...je t'ai sans doute déçu ce jour-là...mais tu as compris mon choix de ne rien dévoiler._

-Rectification, je n'aime pas les secrets des autres, souffla Rush, attendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Tu m'en veux pour ça?

-Certains vous en veulent encore, mais j'ai fini par me dire, que c'est du passé tout ça et qu'il faut aller vers l'avenir, pensa-t-il calmement.

-C'est mal barré, _soufflai-je ricanant intérieurement, c'est pas vrai..._

-De quoi?

-Tu commences à penser comme moi, déclara finalement le chef scientifique en souriant.

-La seule personne qui pensait comme vous...c'était votre double. _Encore une étrange histoire_. Ca va j'ai pas votre caractère sinon, là, on serait mal barré, pouffa Eli qui fixait le visage de son ami qui tentait de se retenir de rire.

-Hilarant...tenta-t-il de dire d'un voix qui ne pouvait être calme. _Ah enfin on arrive en salle de contrôle. Non pas que je n'aime pas ces discussions avec Eli, enfin, je n'en aime pas certaines, mais je veux travailler._

-Vous êtes en retard messieurs, déclara Young, un fin sourire de voir que ses scientifiques préférés étaient en retard. Enfin, surtout un.

-Il faut bien un début à tout, colonel, déclara Nicholas.

-Bon je vais dans la salle d'embarquement, je reviens, fit Everett.

-Enfin tranquille, souffla notre barbu préféré pour Eli.

-J'ai entendu Rush! S'écria le chef militaire. _De toute façon tu sais que dès que t'es pas là je suis tranquille. _Rush et Eli se retrouvaient seuls dans la salle de contrôle lorsque le Caporal Barnes passa en coup de vent.

-Bonjour Caporal! S'exclama le jeune garçon qui s'activait déjà sur une console.

-Bonjour Eli, sourit la jeune femme qui s'en alla. _Intéressant..._

-Comment ça se passe avec elle depuis que tu sais que t'ai fini avec elle dans une _autre vie, _demanda-t-il insistant sur "l'autre vie".

-Comment vous êtes au courant? Fit Wallace en se tournant vers son ami, surpris.

-Mademoiselle Armstrong et ses potins, dédaigna répondre le scientifique haussant un sourcil exaspéré. _Elle sait que je ne l'écoute pas mais elle continue de parler de potins inintéressant...sauf si ça concerne Young évidemment._

-Et bien...je l'ai...invité à dîner, rougit le jeune.

-Et?

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse?

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je ne fais que discuter, déclara froidement le barbu mais cela fit sourire son ami malgré tout.

-Et ça c'est...bien passé...mais elle est très timide, bafouilla le jeune amoureux.

-Comme toi, soutint Nicholas.

-Je ne suis pas timide...bon...en fait si. Mais depuis que je...que j'ai mis Ginn en..._quarantaine_...je ne sais pas si je peux vaquer à une autre histoire, s'exprima le prince des maths.

-Un peu comme moi avec Amanda, soupira le veuf.

-Et Gloria!

-Exact...

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle vous trouve Perry, songea Eli.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, sourit mystérieusement Nicholas. _J'étais vraiment différent à cette époque... mais mon amour pour elle brûlera à jamais._

-Vraiment pas non, ricana-t-il.

-Camille Wray! Dévoila de but en blanc l'Ecossais.

-De quoi?

-La personne que je trouve la plus jolie!

-Chacun ses goûts... Oh, et... joyeux anniversaire! Lui sourit le plus jeune en lui tendant...

-Très drôle, fit un Rush étonné. Un rasoir? _Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours..._

-Bah oui! Ya du laisser aller depuis qu'on est arrivé à bord, déclara avant de partir dans un fou rire. _Il se fout de moi ou quoi? _Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, Rush regarda aux alentours... _Non de... Alors ça... Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je verrais Monsieur Brody les cheveux bleus... je ne l'aurais pas cru. Ne pas rire Nick! _Il tenta de ne pas se moquer du pauvre Adam.

-Eli! Je sais que c'est toi!

-Sur ce coup là je vous jure que non, se défendit le jeune garçon encore hilare.

-Il était avec moi, il n'a pas pu vous faire...une telle chose, tenta Nicholas avant de pouffer légèrement sous le regard incrédule des deux hommes.

-Dale...si je te trouve je dévoile ton dossier, marmonna Brody avant de partir laissant les deux hommes partir dans un fou rire commun. _Je ne sais pas à quand remonte la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé._

-Bon, on devrait bosser maintenant...sinon j'en connais un qui aura une raison supplémentaire de me tuer, sourit le barbu rangeant son rasoir

-A vos ordres chef.

* * *

_C'était bien la première fois que je disais ça mais...c'était une bonne journée. J'ai passé la journée à traiter les données, superviser une banale mission qui nous aura pourtant permis de récupérer des fruits comestibles au goût pas terrible, à discuter avec Eli de diverses choses...rectification! Lui parlait et moi qui écoutait. Bien que je répondais par moment une brève affirmation, il m'arrivait de laisser aler mon esprît à la conversation. Ca m'appaisait. Je me déshabille jusqu'à être en boxer avant de me regarder dans le miroir, dérivant mon regard vers le si sympathique cadeau d'Eli..._

-Pour un nouveau Nicholas Rush, ça serait pas mal, déclara la voix que je n'avais pas entendu de la journée.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais venir, soupira le scientifique alors qu'il rangeait son rasoir. _Je le ferais demain_.

-Tu m'attendais? Fit Gloria quelque peu étonnée.

-Non!

-Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux et ton coeur, Nick! Sourit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, où il la rejoint.

-Il a un grand...potentiel! Et sa compagnie est...sympathique, dévoila-t-il.

-Un peu de socialisme ne t'a pas tué, se moqua l'entité.

-Mais elle a failli tué Young quand il m'a vu rire, si t'avais vu sa tête. _Je hais ce type. _Ca valait le détour!

-Je l'ai vu! _Foutu vaisseau..._

-Ah oui c'est vrai! J'oubliais ce détail, se souvint l'Ecossais.

-Demain sera une longue journée, bonne nuit Nick, conclut Gloria avant de se volatiliser. _Comment fait-elle pour savoir ça? Encore un mystère dans l'univers...  
_

* * *

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

J'ai bien une idée de fic pour SGA mais je pars bientôt en vacances alors... vous auriez 15 jours de pause entre deux chapîtres. Je verrais bien!

Bonne aprèm à tous!

pf59.


End file.
